


Never Looked so Beautiful

by obiwankenboneme



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Being locked in a dungeon, Blood, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt - Character A had never looked so beautiful, but Character B had no idea how to tell them. In which Bandon finds the reader looks the most beautiful when they’re locked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Looked so Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is okay. I don’t know very much about the character - they’re fairly new on the show as it is - and I think this went way differently than what anyone planned.

There were few times in Bandon’s life that he felt comfortable with someone. He could count on one hand all of them, which put him in a difficult spot, because he had always been interested in Y/N. They were one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, and it was hard for someone like Bandon, who was locked away for most of his adolescent years and had terrible visions of futures to come, to truly find something – let alone _someone_ – beautiful. 

If he was being fair, Amberle was quite beautiful too, but that was beside the point. He had found Y/N more beautiful than Amberle as soon as they walked into Arborlon, informing everyone that they had traveled from Safehold, and were there to bring the last Shannara, the Chosen, and the Ellcrys back. Needless to say, most everyone had thought it was a trap, and so Y/N had been not so politely tossed into the dungeons. Or whatever the Elves considered dungeons, because Bandon wasn’t certain if they even _had_ those. 

Now, after days of waiting and trying to figure out how to get to Safehold, they were finally telling Bandon to go down with the guards and bring up the human that had supposedly come all the way from Safehold. In other words, he was expected to touch them and inform everyone of what he saw. He didn’t like those moments, and he usually tried his hardest to refrain from touching people so as not to have it happen. This seemed to work entirely fine until the Druid, Allanon, told everyone of Bandon’s abilities. Damn Druid. 

“Seer, you’ve come to rescue me!” Y/N teases from inside the cell.

While Bandon may have seen beautiful people and things in the short time he had been in Arborlon, nothing could possibly compare to the human in front of him. No matter how he looked at it, they were the most beautiful thing he had seen, but he could never say. Then Y/N is moving closer to the bars of the cell, and despite the blood dried on their forehead and the glint of danger in their eyes, they’d never looked more beautiful to Bandon. 

Clearing his throat, he looks to the guards, who back off and leave him and Y/N, somewhat, alone. His eyes glisten for a beat, and Y/N is caught off guard, staring back at him in confusion. “I’ve been ordered to see into your future. I’m told I must assure the Elven council that you are trustworthy. If you wouldn’t mind holding out your hand-“

“How will seeing my future tell you if I’m trustworthy? You could see my death. You might just see things that are to happen while I am amongst the group heading to Safehold. Just because you can see my future does not mean that you can read my mind,” Y/N states, bringing up the point that Bandon had tried to explain to the council.

He exhales through his nose, closing his eyes. The longer he stared at them, the harder it was to focus on the work he had to do. With every passing minute, he felt like he was seeing a person who progressively grew more beautiful, and he was about to combust if he had to do it one more time. Suddenly, he feels a breeze against his face, and when his eyes open, Y/N has their hand out, a look of displeasure on their face.

“Go ahead Seer, tell me what you can foretell.”

Bandon takes their hand in his, and he’s shaken by the things he sees. None are good, and he pulls away as if he’s been scalded, staring at them. When Y/N’s eyes meet his, they exhale and slip further back into their cell.

“I warned you. I am the only one aside from you who knows of the things that will fall upon the group that heads to Safehold. If you do not wish their demise, you _must_ let me come with them.” 

Without warning, Y/N is back at the bars, gripping them tightly in white knuckled fists. “They will all die if I am not there. Not even your precious _Druid_ can protect them from the things out there. I am the only one who knows the way to Safehold. The only one who knows the passage and what will come. I may be no Seer, but I _know_ what will befall them.”

He takes a cautionary step back, but their hands grip at his shirt, eyes wide with fear. “Bandon, I’m _begging_ you. Unless you wish for the death of the only ones who can save the Four Lands, you _must_ tell them that I am trustworthy. _Please_.”

Bandon stares at them, hand reaching to take hold of the one that gripped his shirt tight. He’s thrown back into the future, eyes rolling and head tilted back. Every word that they had said was true. He saw only destruction and death, but then…then there isn’t. There’s Y/N, saving them despite everything that he had seen. Shoving back from them, he exhales and hunches over, feeling his mind fighting to get out. When he looks back up, Y/N has retreated back in the cell, and Bandon inhales sharply. He’d never be able to say how beautiful they looked at that moment, but with everything he had seen, he knew there was no good end to come.


End file.
